Last Embrace
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Dua jiwa yang saling mencari untuk dipertemukan kembali. Menunggu takdir memalingkan wajahnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu malam.


**Basilisk**

**_-Kouga Ninpo Chou-_**

* * *

_Kuimpikan kekasih hatiku untuk waktu yang lama._

_Sejauh lembah dari bukit memisahkan kita,_

_Hati ini tetap terpaut padanya._

_Salju melahirkan semi pertama._

_Hatiku menunggu,_

_Kuntum yang akan kaumekarkan._

_Hatiku menunggu,_

_Hati ini terus menunggu._

**--- ---**

_Sepasang berlian kembar dalam mata kekasih,_

_Mematahkan mantera._

_Gerakan gemulai nan halus,_

_Meluluhlantakan tulang._

_Hembusan angin dari bukit ke lembah,_

_Apakah suara hatiku ini tersampaikan?_

_Apa yang kumiliki lagi di hadapan kekasih,_

_Selain hati yang tak kunjung berhenti merisaukan?_

**--- ---**

_Di kehidupan sebelumnya, mungkin kita adalah satu jiwa_

_Sehingga saat terpisah,_

_Tidak pernah berhenti saling mencari dan memanggil,_

_Untuk kembali bersatu._

Genosuke, ninja sejati dari klan Kouga, tidak pernah merasa setidakberdaya sekaligus setenang ini.

Racun Kebutaan Tujuh Hari belum melepas segelnya dari kedua kelopak matanya. Masih sehari lagi untuk terbebas dari kegelapan. Sehari lagi untuk melihat matahari tenggelam di Barat.

Luka-luka berat di sekujut tubuhnya sebagai saksi peperangan telah terbebat perban dengan rapat, namun demi Dewa klan Kouga, siapapun tahu luka-luka ini tidak mungkin sembuh pada esok hari ketika dia harus mencabut nyawa Oboro.

_Kekasih hatinya._

Maka hanya ada satu jalan pasti untuknya, jalan kematian.

Tidak mungkin tangannya mengambil nyawa Oboro, sungguh tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada pergelutan dalam batinnya, tidak mungkin juga timbul keraguan. Tidak akan ada juga pretensi.

Bila dia bisa membuka matanya untuk terakhir kalinya, itu hanya untuk melihat Oboro masih bernafas.

"_Aku tidak ingin begini."_

_Saat itu air mata Oboro bercampur dengan air mataku ketika pipinya menekan lembut pipiku._

_Aku merasakan getaran kepedihannya, yang semakin membuatku merasa nyeri._

_Seandainya Yang Kuasa memberikan dua, hanya dua saja, nyawa padaku dan Oboro, aku tidak akan merasa takdir tidak adil._

_Cabutlah nyawa ini sekali, setelah itu aku akan membawa Oboro ke tempat terpencil yang tenang. Keluar dari konflik politik pewaris patriarki Tokugawa._

_Tapi sayang, nyawa ini tetap satu dan takdir tetaplah tidak adil. Apalagi untuk Oboro yang sama sekali tidak pernah tahu menahu apa itu politik dan segala kekejiannya._

_Selamanya Oboro adalah gadis yang polos dan bersih, _

'bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih ingin menjaganya tetap seperti itu.'

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengurungkan niat Genosuke untuk beristirahat.

"Genosuke-_sama_, ini aku." Suara dari luar begitu lembut merasuki sanubari.

_Oboro…._ "Masuklah."

"Maafkan aku mengganggu malam-malam begini," suara berat di tatami menandakan Oboro telah duduk bersimpuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang membawamu menemui musuhmu, Oboro-_dono_?" Genosuke tidak bermaksud menyindir, hanya berniat menegaskan kondisi mereka saat ini. Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan melihat dari sudut kebencian antar klan. Mereka juga adalah musuh melihat dari sudut kehausdarahan restorasi zaman.

Wajah kecewa Oboro yang manis terbayang dalam benak Genosuke. Meskipun ia tidak melihatnya, seluruh diri Oboro ada dalam hatinya. Seolah jiwanya telah menyatu dengan jiwa gadis itu.

Seperti yang Oboro katakan padanya pada masa pertengahan musim salju itu. Mereka, di kehidupan lampau adalah satu jiwa. Saat terpisah, jiwa mereka saling mencari dan memanggil. Ingin ditemukan jiwa yang lain dan kembali menyatu.

"Mari kita lepaskan seluruh jati diri kita. Kita saling bertemu hanya sebagai sesama manusia," perjalanan panjang yang menyakitkan dan memakan banyak korban nampaknya sudah mendewasakan Oboro. Gadis ini bukan lagi gadis naif penerus Klan Iga, tapi sebagai pemimpin sejati.

"Baiklah," jawab Genosuke tanpa pikir panjang. Dia ingin menghargai keberanian dan kedewasaan Oboro.

"Perjalanan ini telah menguras semua tenaga, pikiran," Oboro meremas tangannya yang saling terpaut, "dan air mata."

"Kebodohanku mengakibatkan masalah ini terus berlarut hingga akhirnya tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi-"

"Tidak," Genosuke menyela, "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga menanggung dosa yang sama. Karena ketidakdewasaanku, aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa rekan seperjalananku…Bahkan nyawa Kagerou sebagai yang terakhir tersisa."

_Hanya kita yang tersisa._

Dalam hati masing-masing, keduanya bersamaan berkata seperti itu. Mata Genosuke yang terpejam seolah bertukar pandang dengan mata bulat jernih milik Oboro.

"Besok adalah hari penentuan. Aku tidak ingin Oboro-_dono_ ragu untuk mengangkat pedang," meskipun berkata begitu, Genosuke tidak merasakan pancaran hawa membunuh atau kebencian dari Oboro.

"Kuharap begitu juga dengan Genosuke-_sama_," begitu balasnya.

_Apa ini?_

Perasaan yang hangat mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Perasaan yang akan hadir hanya ketika Oboro menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan matanya.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu seperti ini lagi. Bahkan ketika aku meninggalkan kamar ini, seluruh jati diri kita telah terpasang kembali. Oleh karena itu, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin meberitahukan isi hatiku pada Genosuke-_sama_," Oboro meletakan tangannya di dadanya. Detakan jantungnya bukanlah kebohongan, bahwa dia hidup pada detik-detik terakhir untuk menyatakan cintanya pada kekasihnya, "Jiwaku saat ini mengatakan ia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya dan terus menanti kesempatan untuk bersatu kembali. Bila dalam kehidupan ini tidak mungkin, izinkan aku kembali ke sisimu pada kehidupan mendatang."

Genosuke tercekat.

Tiada keraguan dalam setiap patah kata, setiap penggal kalimat Oboro.

Bahkan ia tak mampu lagi berbohong, jiwanya pun terus menanti untuk kembali menjadi satu keping utuh yang tidak akan terpisahkan.

"Selamat malam, Genosuke-_sama_," air mata sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata Oboro. Biarlah dia mencari tempat lain untuk menumpahkan air matanya, bukan dalam kamar ini, lebih lagi dalam pelukan hangat lengan-lengan kesayangannya.

"Oboro!"

Genosuke kehilangan panggilan halusnya sehingga membuat Oboro terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oboro-_dono_," Genosuke memperbaikinya dengan suara yang lebih terkendali. Tangannya diulurkan, mengambang di udara kosong. Kali ini ia adalah Genosuke yang telah sekarat, lemah, kalau bisa ia ingin memelas.

"Kemari-," bibirnya bergetar, "Kemarilah!"

"Jiwaku pun terus memanggilmu, ingin bersama selama-lamanya."

Air mata Oboro tumpah beriringan dengan ia menyambut tangan Genosuke dan rubuh di depan pria itu tak kala memeluknya dengan ketidakberdayaan yang setara.

Desahan namanya disela-sela isakan Oboro terngiang di telinga Genosuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dan setelah penantian yang panjang, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu nafas.

"Panggil aku lagi _Oboro_," bisikan kekasih terasa manis di antara lautan kepahitan. "Genosuke-_sama._"

"Oboro, biarlah di kehidupan berikutnya kita bertemu lagi. Entah di kehidupan manapun bila kita tetap terpisahkan, aku akan terus mencarimu hingga kudapatkan. Pada saat itu kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Ya...Ya...Ya," Oboro mendesah mengiyakan sepenuh hati. Kepedihannya hanya Gensouke yang memahami. Kemarahan dalam ketidakberdayaan Genosuke hanya ia yang dapat membendungnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Siluet mereka pada malam pekat mengekalkan diri dalam kehangatan dekapan terakhir...

_Kita adalah satu jiwa_

_Berapa kalipun kita terpisahkan_

_Adalah untuk bertemu kembali_

_Percayalah…._

**--- ---**

**A/N** : wUaQS! Akhirnya tercapai juga menulis fic **Basilisk**…Adakah yang tahu anime/manga **Basilisk**? Mohon-mohon banget dibaca dan _**direview**_! _Onegai simasu_! Di sini saya mau menghadirkan suasana _desperate, hopeless, forerver love story_ makanya saya beri nuasa _poetry_…aduh, jadi takut…apa terlalu berlebihan, atau malah kurang? Mungkin ini Romeo Julietnya Jepang. Hix…Saya sedih banget nonton animenya lho ( semenjak manga nya tidak keluar lagi setelah jilid 3…bajakan pula ).

O ya, puisi yang di bagian awal dibagi jadi dua bagian. _Clue_ nya yang bahasanya sedikit halus, itu _point of view_ nya perempuan. Yang satu lagi dari sisi laki-laki. Sisanya intepretasikan sendiri…Harus didalami maknanya. Hehehe.

Pokoknya tolong komentari karya yang satu ini, saya sudah rela bengong setengah jam di depan komputer untuk nulis kalimat pertamawinks. Dan mudah2an jadi karya yang berkenan.


End file.
